


And here we'll stay

by Nachsie



Series: We're not going to make it [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Marriage, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mpreg, Omega Dean, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: With Lucifer and Michael's wedding day, Balthazar finds himself in the hardest battle of his life. Cancer is sometimes a losing battle but he has too much to lose.





	And here we'll stay

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael paced nervously as Dean tried to fix up his suit with the slight altercation, Dean sighed when Michael moved way before he grabbed Michael’s pants leg and yanked him back.

 

“Stop pacing, you are making my life difficult,” Dean mumbled with a couple needles in his mouth, fixing the bottom of Michael’s left pants legs.

 

“S-Sorry.” Michael swallowed, as Dean gave him a glance up.

 

“You’re so nervous,” Dean commented. “You know nothing changes, you just wear a ring.”

 

“But to be the first technicality Alpha marriage,” Michael spoke nervously. “I’m going to throw up.”

 

“Hey, guys,” Gabriel spoke coming into Michael's changing room, he smiling holding Elena on his hips as she looked around.

 

“Hey,” Michael spoke as they both turned to him. “How was today?”

 

“Good good,” Gabriel spoke. “The therapist had me do some sessions with Elena. I was supposed to hold her and rock her, Tell her the memories of us I love….She smiled at me the whole time. Giggled..and I think she said, mum.” Gabriel’s eyes filled with tears as Dean got up and held him.

 

“I’m so glad to hear.” Dean breathed before Michael moved a hugged him too.

 

“Enough about me. If I cry, I’ll never stop crying.” Gabriel wiped his tears pulling back from Michael. “Today’s your day, not mine.”

 

“I’m just getting married.” Michael scoffed as though it wasn’t a big deal and Gabriel chuckled.

 

The door to Michael's dressing room opened once more when Balthazar was wheeled in by Benny. Balthazar looked so weak, as Benny softly closed the door behind him. Balthazar’s head was shaved for his brain surgery a month ago, they kept it that way till the wound had healed, and now Balthazar had a thick scar on his head with little peach fuzz. Soon Balthazar’s doctor would induce later at the next doctor's appointment and begin chemo to save his life.

 

“Look at you, handsome,” Michael commented as Balthazar shyly touched his scars.

 

“Sorry for being late, It took a bit to get ready,” Balthazar commented.

 

“No worried,” Michael spoke hugging him as Benny locked the wheels of the chair and softly gave the babies a pat.

 

“I’ll be in the room with the alphas getting Lucifer ready,” Benny spoke softly to Balthazar who nodded. “Do you need anything before I go?”

 

“Just some cake.” Balthazar teased. “But that’s _after_ the wedding right?”

 

“Typically.” Benny chuckled before kissing him and heading out. Balthazar rubbed his swollen belly, seven months now and he looked large. Dean commented that he looked better than he did with twins and Balthazar always shook his head.

 

“Michael you look great in a silver suit,” Balthazar confessed.

 

“I thought if Lucifer and I wore white, it would be distracting.” Michael shrugged. “Thought one should wear white, and Lucifer looks great in white.”

 

“Well, since we let the Alpha’s get the kids ready-” Balthazar spoke as a knock on the door made the omegas turn, to see Castiel holding Mason who was crying and sobbing for Dean.

 

“Hi, Sorry,” Castiel whispered ushering Dean over, Dean sighed as Mason smack and hit Castiel roughly till he calmed in Dean’s arms. Castiel thanked him before pressing a kiss on his lips turning to leave but paused. “Michael you look great.”

 

“Thanks.” Michael blushed before Castiel left out the door. Dean glanced down at Mason in his arms.

 

“Causing your daddy problems, little man?” Dean asked.

 

“Um. Yes.” Mason spoke in his little suit, Dean chuckled planting a kiss on his cheek.

 

“What I was saying,” Balthazar stated. “We should sneak next door and get a giant pizza.”

 

“That’s after.” Michael chuckled. “Lucifer wanted it to be fancy, but I thought a pizza place was great after ceremony place to eat.”

 

“You are my hero.” Balthazar chuckled.

 

“We should go get seated, It should be starting soon,” Gabriel spoke to everyone as Michael nodded.

 

“Don’t be nervous!” Gabriel spoke giving him a hug before they all filed out. Michael took a deep breath, why was he so nervous? Maybe because he was marrying his best friend?

 

“Dad?” Emma spoke opening the door. “It’s time.” Michael nodded moving to step out. “Lilith is walking down the aisle now. And now it’s your turn.”

 

“Okay.” Michael breathed since his father would have never approved of the union. Emma was going to walk him down the aisle. Emma turned to walk away when Michael spoke. “Wait you have to walk me.”

 

“It’s not my job.” Emma hummed before moving to head back to the front as his maid of honor.

 

“Then who?” Michael spoke confused as a voice made him turn.

 

“Your father obviously.” Michael’s father turned to see his father in a suit. Michael looked in surprise as his father stood there, Michael felt tears in his eyes. “Your mother thought I should have worn my black suit, I objected, I thought the golden one worked better. Most expensive one I own. Only for the most special occasion-”

 

Michael moved to hug him tightly as his father paused before softly holding him back.

 

“You came?” Michael spoke. “I-...I didn’t think you would come.”

 

“...I almost didn’t.” Michael’s father stated. “I didn’t understand. I didn’t know….why you would want to be with an _alpha_.” Michael’s father hesitated. “...But then your brother convinced me to just talk to Lucifer and I did...I saw how much he loved you. Met your children...and I realized...I don’t need to understand. I just...need you to be happy.”

 

Michael moved to hug him tears sliding down his face before Michael’s father wiped his tears.

 

“Now let's get you married.” Michael’s father spoke as they walked down the aisle, Michael was a mess as Lucifer smiled at him. Michael covered his mouth just crying, as Lucifer held out a hand to take his hand. Michael just couldn’t stop crying as Lilith handed him a tissue.

 

“Excuse me while I fall apart.” Michael laughed as everyone laughed.

 

“That’s the point of the wedding, right?” Lucifer chuckled wiping his tears with love, tears in his own eyes as the ceremony continued, Sora and Minnie walked down the aisle with the rings joining them in the front. The ceremony was beautiful, and when the rings slipped on their fingers Lucifer was the one in crying. Michael lovingly moved to wipe his tears as they held each other close, this was the happiest day of his life.  
  
_____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Balthazar’s POV** ****  
****  
****  
****  
Balthazar rubbed his belly as the ceremony continued, he kept fidgeting breathing a little too quickly for the slight discomfort he felt. He fidgeted again.  
  
“Are you okay?” Benny whispered as Balthazar waved him off, going back to his birthing breathings when laughter gained his attention. Two twin boys sat on the priest’s stand directly in the way of Michael and Lucifer's ceremony but no one noticed the ten-year-olds who lazily sat kicking their feet staring at him.

 

He shouldn’t be seeing them.

 

He hasn’t seen them since his brain surgery.

 

Balthazar stared in disbelief when a sharp pain shot through his body and he felt a trickle of water pooling in his chair. He glanced up at the boys again but they were gone.

 

“I now pronounce you, husbands. You may now kiss.” The priest spoke as Michael and Lucifer moved to kiss. Benny noticed Balthazar’s pain and moved to kneel next to him.

 

“C-Call an ambulance!” Benny spoke as Balthazar groaned in pain holding his belly.

 

“My-My water broke.” Balthazar panted. “M-My water broke. I-It’s too soon.” Balthazar looked at him with worry.

 

“My cars faster than an ambulance,” Michael spoke running over.

 

“But the wedding!” Balthazar commented whimpering in pain.

 

“Inowpronounceusmarried.” Michael spoke quickly before pressing a quick kiss to Lucifer’s lips. “Lucifer, you got the kids?”

 

“I got them. Go.” Lucifer stated as Balthazar was scooped up from his wheelchair and Benny started out the door with him.

 

“We’ll meet you in the hospital!” Dean called with worry.

 

“Daddy Dean, they really can just do that?” Nina asked confused. “Just say they're married?”

 

“Yeah, baby,” Dean commented as he grabbed his stuff before Nina turned to Sora grabbing his face.

 

“I now pronounce us boyfriend and girlfriend,” Nina spoke as Sora blinked.

 

“Uh, what?” Sora blinked.

 

“It’s the law, it’s how it worked,” Nina stated as Sora blinked at her once again.

 

“...Okay.” Sora stated with a shrug before Dean put on his coat.

 

“Come on, Sora, Gabriel, and Sam are going to take you guys for Pizza,” Dean stated as he gave Castiel a look.

 

“But-” Emma spoke as Castiel ushered her towards the car before they left the ceremony.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Balthazar’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar touched his stomach, there were no babies any longer living inside, Benny sat next to him hoping when they brought in the news. Their boys were born early, Balthazar or the doctors unable to prevent them from coming into this world.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Benny spoke as Balthazar wiped his eyes of tears.

 

“It’s my fault,” Balthazar stated. “If they die.”

 

“Hey, Hey,” Benny spoke softly cupping his face. “Don’t ever believe that. They will be fine.”

 

“And if they don’t?” Balthazar sobbed.

 

“...Then I believe...It was their time.” Benny touched his face. “Nothing you or I could have done to prevent that.”

 

“If I was healthier or stronger-” Balthazar sobbed as the doctor knocked at the door.

 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt,” Becky spoke hesitantly.

 

“No, please come in. How are the boys?” Benny spoke taking Balthazar’s hand.

 

“They are doing exceptionally well,” Becky confessed. “They are large and fatter than normal which is good. They seemed to have progressed a lot for only being seven months.”

 

“Can we see them?”  Balthazar spoke as Becky nodded as a nurse wheeled them in. Balthazar stopped seeing the small babies in their crib. Balthazar hand weakly reached out touching one of their small hands. They were much smaller than Benji was, they looked so much like Benny, Their hair a curly dirty blonde, pale skin and a mole on the side of their elbows that matched. Both perfectly asleep.

 

“Is there anything else?” Benny asked.

 

“Yes... what I wanted to talk to you about was your Chemotherapy,” Becky spoke. “I think this is a good time to start. The longer we postpone, years gets taken off your life and if you want to see them get married or graduate high school-”

 

“Okay,” Balthazar spoke when the small hand grabbed his finger, one stirred.

 

“What?” Becky asked.

 

“...Okay. We can start.” Balthazar stated.

 

“No kicking and screaming?” Becky spoke as Balthazar shook his head no.

 

“...I want to see them get married.” Balthazar whispered as tears slid down his cheek. “I want to know their favorite movies, their favorite colors...I want to know every single moment of you.” Benny moved to hold him as Becky nodded.

 

“We will get started right away,” Becky spoke before she nodded leaving them alone as Balthazar held Benny and cried.

 

“I just love them so much,” Balthazar stated. “And I love you and the kids-”

 

“I know...I know…” Benny pressed kisses against his face, as Balthazar cried. A knock on the door made them turn to see Dean and the gang holding a giant pizza.

 

“What are you all doing here?” Balthazar chuckled.

 

“We thought maybe you would like in on the celebration,” Michael spoke as they brought their own chair and Benji moved to Balthazar hugging him tightly.

 

“Hey.” Balthazar hugged him kissing him softly as Benji cried pouting with worry. “I’m okay, my little blue bird.”

 

“I wasn’t worried.” Benji lied as Alex moved to look at their siblings.

 

“Daddy Balthazar, they are so handsome!” Alex spoke as Benny softly touched her shoulder smiling at her as all the kids attempted to crowd.

 

“Hey, no touching guys!” Dean spoke as the kids looked before handing Balthazar a pizza slice which he took happily. “Touch with your eyes.”

 

“Hi, babies!” Nina beamed.

 

“They are like us.” Nathaniel chuckled.

 

“But we are the originals,” Nina stated. “Which means we are cooler.”

 

“We can show them how to be twins,” Nathaniel stated. “Like teaching them to have their own language.”

 

“YES!” Nina stated. “And how to switch places without anyone knowing to do each other’s tests tests.” The twins giggled mischievously.

 

“Which you both better not have,” Dean warned.

 

“... _Of course not_.” The twins exchanged looks. Balthazar chuckled as Benny softly offered one of the twins to him, which he took softly before the other was placed into his arms.

 

“Want to meet your brothers?” Balthazar said to Benji who sat up and nodded.

 

“What’s their names?” Dean asked, as Benny turned to them and beamed.

 

“Cassus and Daenerys,” Benny spoke before turning to Balthazar. “You can guess who came up with the game of thrones-....” Balthazar was fast asleep with their children in his arms and a pizza slice on his chest. Completely dead to the world, as Benny gave him a loving sigh before pressing a kiss to his lips.

  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jesse’s POV: Eight years later**

  
  
  
  
  


Jesse struggled to open his locker, no matter what he did the lock didn’t budge. He always had trouble with it. The sixteen-year-old struggle a bit more before just angrily thrashing the lock before a chuckle and a hand moved over his head to the lock.

 

“Seriously what would you do without me?” Benji growled into his ear scoffing like it was a problem. Jesse turned seeing a black leather punk standing over him, one ear pierced hair a mess like he crawled out of bed and his lip ring which he messed with when he talked. Jesse who looked average and forgettable rarely was when Benji was around.

 

“Crash and burn?” Jesse spoke as Benji got the locker open with ease, before taking Jesse’s books and putting them in his locker for him. “Thanks again, as always.” Jesse hummed as Benji closed and locked the locker as Jesse grabbed his shirt lovingly pressing against the boy before kissing his cheek affectionately.

 

“You’re lucky you're cute.” Benji clicked his tongue before leaning his head and kissing his lips softly.

 

“Ugh gross.” A voice spoke as Nina and Nathaniel stood next to them, as Benji pulled back licking his lips with a hum.

 

“Now who invited you?” Benji spoke.

 

“You know Daddy Castiel is picking us up today,” Nina stated. “Apparently they have a surprise for us?”

 

“And how are we all going to fit?” Benji teased. “Your boyfriend Sora’s going to have to fit in the trunk, I mean he’s small enough to.”

 

“Ha ha.” Nina made a face. “Actually he’s coming too, but his dad is picking him up.”

 

“Come on, dad just texted me saying he was here.” Nathaniel nodded as they walked towards the front of the school.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Benji’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Benji walked up to Dean’s car opening the door for Jesse, before moving to sit next to him.

 

“Hello, Mr. Novak,” Jesse spoke as Castiel glanced back at them in the very back seat. He eyed him, as Benji wrapped an arm around his shoulder crossing his legs almost protectively holding the young omega. Castiel could almost see Dean and him in them, how shy Jesse was to the more outspoken Benji.

 

“Hello, Jesse,” Castiel spoke. “Glad you could join us.”

 

“Glad to be invited,” Jesse spoke before Mason turned slowly to look at him from the front seat.

 

“....Yeah, you weren’t.” Mason stated as Nina chuckled.

 

“Mason, be nice,” Castiel spoke as Mason shrugged.

 

“He’s right you know,” Nina spoke as Benji leaned over a pulled her ponytail. “Hey!” She smacked him.

 

“Cut it out!” Castiel called. “Don’t make me turn this car around,” Castiel spoke as they started to drive, Benji affectionately holding Jesse as they all talked in the car. Benji wasn’t surprised when they pulled up to the Novak home, however, the party supplies when they entered the home Benji thought long and hard to why there were balloons. He cycled through all the reasons there would be a party.

 

No birthdays.

 

No anniversaries.

 

No one did anything amazing or got an award.

 

“A party?” Benji asked as Jesse took his hand and smiled at him affectionately. “Let’s go in the backyard.”

 

“Okay,” Benji spoke holding his hand as he was lead in the back. The first thing he noticed was his brothers who ran up to him both wanting attention.

 

“BIG BROTHER!” They beamed as Benji picked them both up giving them kisses before setting them back down.

 

“Which one is which?” The first twin asked as Benji eyed them, all identical down to the freckles on their fingers. Jesse eyed them as well.

 

“You’re Cassy and You’re Dae.” Jesse tried but Benji kneeled down eyeing them both taking it seriously taking a moment.

 

“... _You’re_ Dae, and _You’re_ Cassy.” Benji stated before standing, the twins chuckled.

 

“How do you _always_ know?” Cassy spoke. “Even daddy Benny gets it wrong still.”

 

“You, Alex and daddy Balthazar always get it right,” Dae stated before Benji ruffled his hair.

 

“It’s because I’m awesome,” Benji spoke as Benny called for the kids over as Dean stood next to them passing out food and cake. “What’s up daddy?” Benji spoke moving to Balthazar and Benny as Gabriel was calming their son, Aaron, who was not feeling good and was just rocking the eight-year-old in his arms.

 

“You guys too Cassy and Dae, Alex,” Balthazar whispered from his wheelchair as the twins moved into his arms sitting on his lap, being very careful with their weak father who always bruised so easily. Alex came over taking a seat next to Benji who looked concerned.

 

“What’s up?” Benji spoke seriously as everyone sort of went quiet as Balthazar glanced at the twins softly touching their face.

 

“...Well. You know I’ve had a long run with cancer.” Balthazar stated the boys nodded.

 

“I know dad, you are very strong.”  Alex took his hand.

 

“I wanted to thank you for helping me through it and being strong,” Balthazar spoke. “...but you won’t have to be strong anymore.”

 

“Dad?” Alex asked worriedly.

 

“Guys, the reason for the party-...Sorry, I’m crying.” Balthazar choked out a sob rubbing his eyes.

 

“Take your time.” Benji kneeled down next to him.

 

“...Okay.” Balthazar wiped his tear taking a couple deep breaths. “...If I don’t say this now, I won’t be able to say it….Guys, I’m cancer free. Officially, the doctor said if I’ve been in remission this long, I should be okay-” 

 

The twins moved holding him as Balthazar cried holding him, Alex broke into tears holding him. Benji felt tears in his eyes as Jesse moved to hold him tightly. Benji broke into harsh sobs just holding Jesse as Balthazar pressed kisses to each of his child’s head.

 

Castiel walked up to Dean holding him from behind as he watched the scene with love before pressing a kiss to Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Careful. I might vomit.” Dean commented touching his stomach, he had been feeling queasy all morning. Castiel pulled back as Dean covered his mouth taking a moment.

 

“Getting sick?” Castiel commented concerned.

 

“Maybe, Madison just got over that stomach flu,” Dean commented as he handed Madison a piece of Cake. Castiel nodded.

 

“Well take it easy okay?” Castiel spoke ushering to let Castiel take over. Dean moved to sit at the table, where Castiel handed out cake to everyone, Dean paused when Castiel put two pieces of cake in front of him.

 

“Babe, I’m okay-” Dean spoke as Castiel blinked not realizing he did.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t-...” They both exchanged looks before a small smile appeared on their faces. Dean glanced down placing a hand on his belly before happily digging into the cake. Castiel just staring in love.

 

Oh, how they were blessed….

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it took so long. I'm so glad you stuck around till I finished. It was hard to figure out an ending for this amazing story and im happy with it. This is the last of the series. I hope you enjoyed. I'm so glad to have you all read this. This is amazing I'm not your boyfriend is still my most popular story up to date. I hope you have enjoyed the journey. 
> 
> XOXOXO


End file.
